Cerca del caos
by Yousei kato
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Mumm-Ra y Pumara, Leono de inmediato emprende una búsqueda para encontrar la siguiente piedra. El libro del Augurio empieza a portarse de manera extraña, desconcertando a todos. Pero…un incidente inesperado, separa a Leono del grupo y por accidente, mandado a un mundo desconocido. Donde tendrá que hallar la forma de regresar a Thundera…...


Cerca del caos.

Después de la batalla contra Mumm-Ra y Pumara, Leono de inmediato emprende una búsqueda para encontrar la siguiente piedra. El libro del Augurio empieza a portarse de manera extraña, desconcertando a todos. Pero…un incidente inesperado, separa a Leono del grupo y por accidente, mandado a un mundo desconocido. Donde tendrá que hallar la forma de regresar a Thundera…y una manera de derrotar a Mumm-Ra. – Adaptación con Thundercats 2011-

Nota: Thundercats pertenece a Ethan Spaulding y Michael Jelenic. Algunos de los personajes que aparecerán en el fic, serán inventados.

**Prólogo. **

¡Vamos Leono! ¡No puedes seguir así" - Cheetara le hablaba a Leono, que estaba de pie cerca del libro de los Augurios. Llevaba bastante tiempo tratando de encontrar la siguiente piedra con ayuda del libro. Pero el libro de los Augurios, no le señalaba bien el lugar. La luz que debía mostrar el camino, señalaba hacia el cielo. Un lugar ahora inaccesible, ya que no se tenía nada que los llevara más allá. Después de que Ciudad Avista cayó, no había otro lugar para buscar. Ni siquiera en el ancho cielo.

-Debe de ser una equivocación- Se supone que las piedras están esparcidas en la tercera tierra, pero el libro señala hacia otro lugar- Leono pensaba seriamente sobre eso. Se suponía que debía estar este planeta. ¿Por qué el libro se comportaba así?

No lo sé- Tal vez haya otra ciudad como Avista- Tal vez la piedra este allí- Cheetara se acercó a Leono y puso su mano en su hombro. Leono volteó a ver a Cheetara, aunque con una mirada cansada. Había tratado de encontrar la ubicación de la piedra todo el día.

Descansa un rato- Tienes mucho rato buscando- Cheetara retiró su mano del hombro de Leono y se dirigió a la salida del tanque felino.

Acompáñanos un rato- Mañana volveremos a buscar- Cheetara sonrió y salió del tanque felino, mientras Leono se recargó el respaldo del asiento, pensativo. El libro de los Augurios siempre les había indicado donde se localizaban las piedras, pero…, esta vez no tenía ningún sentido lo que les indicaba. Ya no había ningún lugar en el cielo en donde buscar.

Leono dio un profundo suspiro. Cheetara tal vez tenía razón…..debía de haber alguna explicación para el comportamiento del libro y tendrían que descubrir que era lo que sucedía. Pero a ese paso, llegarían muy tarde a donde se localizaba la piedra, y Mumm-Ra probablemente ya la tendría entre sus huesudas manos. Eso no lo debían permitir.

En esos momentos, los recuerdos de la pelea en Avista, regresaron a Leono…haciendo que recordara de inmediato la traición de Pumara. Leono apretó los dientes…y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Debió de darse cuenta de los planes de Pumara, si lo hubiera hecho, Avista no hubiera caído y Mumm-Ra no tendría la piedra que mantenía en el aire a Avista. Si no se hubiera dejado cegar y no se hubiera enamorado de ella, todo sería distinto. No estarían en una situación desesperada para encontrar las piedras y estarían buscando la última de las piedras, en vez de estar atorados por lo que decía el libro. Era realmente frustrante.

Debían de encontrar una solución lo más pronto posible.

Una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos repentinamente. Lentamente se paró del asiento en donde estaba y se dirigió con pasos lentos salió del tanque felino y fijó su vista en los cachorros que lo estaban llamando bastante animados.

¡Leono!- Conseguimos comida,- Acompáñanos a comer- Felina se agarró del brazo de Leono, tratando de que se moviera y que la siguiera a donde estaban los demás.

Vamos…..- Cheetara consiguió frutas acarameladas- Felino también se agarró del brazo de Leono y trato de que caminara.

¿En serio?-Leono se sorprendió de que encontraran de ese tipo de fruta, no habían comido de esa fruta desde que ayudaron a los Berbils.

Siiii…- Apresúrate, o Panthro se comerá la mayor parte de ellas y no podremos comer - Felino y Felina jalaban insistentes a Leono. Leono miró atentamente a los cachorros que no lo querían soltar, y trataban insistentemente de que avanzara.

Leono mostró una sonrisa, y avanzó lentamente hacia los demás que los estaban esperando. Felino y Felina se soltaron de Leono y corrieron rápidamente hacía Cheetara, que les dio a los dos una fruta acaramela. De inmediato, los cachorros se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

Leono se sentó cerca de dónde estaba Cheetara, que de inmediato le entregó una fruta y le sonrió amablemente.

Gracias- Leono agradeció a Cheetara y de inmediato dio una mordida a la fruta que tenía en sus manos.

¿Encontraste algo?- Tigro fijo su vista en su hermano, que paso el bocado y volteó a verlo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Esto no va bien- Panthro refunfuño.

En eso tienes razón Panthro- Tigro frunció el ceño.

El libro de los Augurios a estado actuando muy extraño- Señala un lugar al que ya habíamos ido- Leono dejó la fruta en el piso y se puso de pie.

Entonces, que estamos esperando- Panthro al parecer ya se había desesperado de estar en ese lugar sin hacer nada.

No podemos ir allí- El libro señalaba el cielo, pero ya no hay ninguna ciudad flotante- Cheetara se unió a la conversación.

Debe ser un lugar más alejado que donde estaba Avista-Leono se puso a pensar un momento, mientras miraba fijamente el cielo nocturno.

¿Hablas del espacio?-¿No se supone que las piedras se encuentran en la tercera Tierra?-Tigro miró confundido a Leono, que bajo la mirada y lentamente volteó a ver hacía el tanque felino.

Se supone que están aquí, pero el libro de los Augurios muestra otra ubicación- Si la piedra se hubiera encontrado en Avista no los hubiera mostrado- Cheetara dejó la fruta que estaba comiendo y se puso de pie.

¿Entonces dónde está la siguiente piedra?- Felina preguntó…aunque rápidamente volvió a morder la fruta que tenía en sus manos, sin despegar la vista de Leono, que volteó a verla.

No lo sé- Esto es bastante extraño- Leono desvió su vista a la espada del Augurio, tal vez tenía algo que ver con lo que sucedía.

Entonces …..¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?-¿Qué nos quedemos aquí…esperando a que Mumm-Ra obtenga la piedra?- Panthro miró fastidiado a Leono, que le respondió con una fría mirada.

Debe haber alguna manera de…-Tigro fue interrumpido cuando Snarf brincó encima de su cabeza, y corrió bastante asustado hacía donde estaba Leono.

¿Snarf?-¿Dónde te habías metido? – Leono se agachó e iba a coger a Snarf, pero Snarf rápidamente se ocultó detrás de Leono, desconcertándolo.

¿Qué sucede Snarf?- Leono empezó a alarmarse.

Snarf corrió hacia los árboles que abundaban la región, no sin antes voltear a ver a Leono, indicándole que lo siguiera.

Vamos- Veamos qué es lo que sucede- Leono corrió tras Snarf, seguido poco después por Tigro, Panthro y Cheetara. Los felinos, viendo lo que sucedía, dejaron rápidamente la fruta que estaban comiendo y corrieron hacía los mayores.

¿Qué tratará de mostrarnos esa bola de pelos?- Panthro preguntó, mientras corría tras Leono.

Debe ser algo importante como para que corra de esa manera- Cuando éramos pequeños solo corría así cuando le sucedía algo a Leono- Tigro le decía a Panthro, que permanecía con cara de fastidio.

Parece que encontró algo- Démonos prisa- Leono aceleró el paso, haciendo que los demás también tuvieran que ir más rápido….Hasta que repentinamente Leono paró de correr y se quedó quieto, haciendo que Tigro chocara con él y los dos cayeran, y que Panthro tropezara con ellos cayéndoles encima..

Se suponía que teníamos prisa-¿No?-Cheetara paró mucho antes, para no caer como ellos. Felina y Felino dejaron de correr y se pusieron junto a Cheetara, mientras miraban.

P….Panthro…me estas aplastando- Leono se quejó. Todo el peso estaba sobre él.

Si…Panthro….Quítate de encima- Tigro tampoco aguantaba a Panthro.

Es su culpa por parar repentinamente- Panthro lentamente se paró, dejando respirar a los hermanos

Shhhh…-Cheetara los silenció, confundiendo a todos.

¿Qué sucede?-Leono bajo la voz.

Parece que no estamos solos en este bosque- Cheetara agarró su bastón y se acercó silenciosamente hacía lo más profundo del bosque, hasta esconderse cerca de un enorme árbol.

¿Qué sucede Cheetara?-Tigro habló casi susurrando.

Kaynar y Atticus- Eso sucede-Cheetara hablo en susurros mientras trataba de escuchar lo que esos dos decían. Cheetara no era la única que quería saber, Leono se acercó a donde estaba ella y escucharon:

Que se supone que debemos hacer con estas cosas- Kaynar se acercó a unos objetos que estaban tirados. Uno lo observó fijamente. Tenía forma de un brazalete….pero este tenía varios circuitos, que parecían bastante complicado.

Esa es la tecnología más poderosa de la Tercera Tierra-Debemos llevarla a la guarida de Mumm- Ra- Atticus le arrebató el objeto a Kaynar y los aventó junto con las demás cosas que estaban en el suelo. Kaynar miró enojado a Atticus. A Kaynar no le gustaba que Atticus siempre le quitara las cosas. Sin más remedio, Kaynar se puso a buscar otro objeto interesante entre todo lo que estaba en el suelo. Y …..Había uno que le había tomado la atención.

Tenía forma a una de las armas laser que tenían, pero ligeramente más grande. Tenía un diseño sencillo y no muy llamativo…pero parecía peligrosa.

Ya me imaginó la cara de los Thundercats, cuando les dispare con esto- Kaynar iba a probarlo, pero Atticus lo jaló para que no lo usara.

Esa arma es la más extraña de todas- Me informaron que este tiene la capacidad de mandarte a la Segunda Tierra con solo usarlo-Atticus soltó el arma y se dio la vuelta.

Me pregunto qué pasaría si mando a los Thundercats al segundo planeta- Kaynar hizo una cara maliciosa, pero Atticus le quitó el arma.

No sabemos cómo funciona esta cosa- Si la hubieras activado, nos habrías mandado al segundo planeta, idiota- Atticus dejo el arma y se volteó enojado

Kaynar y Atticus no sabían que los Thundercats los estaban observando, ahora gracias a ellos Cheetara y Leono sabían lo que planeaban hacer. Y que era lo que hacia ese tipo de tecnología.

Que tecnología tan extraña-Jamás vi de ese tipo- Leono observaba atentamente los objetos que Kaynar y Atticus habían conseguido.

Debe ser muy peligrosa, como para que se lo lleven a Mumm-Ra-Debemos detenerlos- Cheetara iba a atacar, pero un sonido la distrajo y fijo su vista en lo que lo producía.

Felino y Felina se habían escabullido entre los árboles para llegar a donde estaban las armas. Felina trató de agarrar uno de esos objetos, pero no lograba alcanzar, su brazo era muy corto. Aun sabiendo lo que sucedería si la descubrían, siguió tratando de agarrar uno de los objetos de ese montón, se acercó lentamente hasta agarrar lo que parecía ser el brazalete que Atticus le había quitado a Kaynar.

Felina, alegre de haberlo obtenido, iba a retroceder, pero….accidentalmente al ir retrocediendo desacomodo uno de los objetos, haciendo que los demás se vinieran abajo y que Atticus y Kaynar se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

O no-los felinos retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos tratando de escapar.

Mira quienes están aquí-Son los chiquillos que seguían a Leono- Kaynar y Atticus se acercaron peligrosamente hacia ellos.

Esta vez no creo que Mumm-Ra se moleste si faltan dos Thundercats- Atticus y Kaynar se acercaron con armas en manos hacia los felinos, que permanecían estupefactos.

No tan rápido-Tigro alcanzó a quitarle el arma a Kaynar con su látigo, pero no alcanzó a parar a Atticus.

Yo me encargo- Thunder…Thunder….Thunder….Thundercats…oooooh- Leono sacó la espada de los Augurio y logró bloquear el ataque hacia los felinos. Mientras Panthro se acercaba a Atticus y lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

¡Leono!-Ten esto, tal vez haga algo- Felina le entregó el brazalete a Leono, que miró el brazalete confundido, mientras se lo ponía en la muñeca.

No crean que nos han vencido- Kaynar logró zafarse del agarre de Tigro y lo jaló….haciéndolo chocar con Cheetara.

Hare que desaparezcan- Kaynar…..agarró rápidamente el arma que había encontrado entre los objetos y apunto hacía Leono y los felinos, mientras jalaba el gatillo. Leono alcanzó a empujar a los felinos hacía un lugar seguro….Pero no logro quitarse del lugar…..cuando un enorme torbellino se creó justo atrás de él, y lo jalaba con una enorme fuerza, que tuvo que clavar la espada del Augurio en el suelo, tratando de que no lo jalaba, pero ese intento era inútil, cada vez lo succionaba con mas fuerza y era difícil agarrarse de la lentamente también estaba siendo succionada por el torbellino.

Tigro y Cheetara se levantaron desorientados por el golpe, pero inmediatamente vieron a Leono ser succionado por esa cosa.

¡Leono!- Tigro y Cheetara trataron de acercarse, pero Kaynar les lanzó una bomba eléctrica, impidiéndoles el paso.

Leono- Los felinos miraban asustados lo que sucedía, no sabían que hacer.

Felina…Felino…- Aléjense- Leono luchaba por evitar seguir siendo succionado, pero era imposible.

Pero…- Los felinos fueron interrumpidos cuando Atticus lanzó una pequeña bomba hacía el suelo donde estaba la espada…..No tardó en explotar, haciendo que la espada ya no tuviera un lugar en donde mantenerse clavada…..y con la fuerza del remolino, Leono fue jalado por completo dentro del remolino.

¡Leono!- Los Thundercats dijeron al unísono, mientras veían imposibilitados lo que estaba sucediendo…y a Leono, ser seccionado hacia en vacío,

Leono no podía comprender lo que sucedía dentro de ese remolino, solo sentía que estaba a una gran velocidad y sus ojos ni oídos lograban captar algo reconocible, mientras un dolor punzante lo atravesó al sentir presión.

Tan rápido como empezó el remolino, desapareció en un lugar elevado, mientras Leono caía hacía los inmensos arboles del lugar donde se encontraba y caía encima de las copas de los árboles. Antes de caer completamente al suelo.

Lentamente Leono fue poniéndose de pie. Mientras levantó su vista y veía a su alrededor confundido.

¿Dónde estoy?- Leono no reconocía el lugar. Los arboles no eran iguales a los que había en el tercer planeta…..eran muy diferentes. Leono…. Desconcertado corrió hacia un lugar indefinido, tratando de identificar el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Permaneció un rato caminando, hasta llegar a una área donde no había árboles, pero donde se alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos lo que pareciera haber unas luces muy brillantes, como el de una vela…pero eran demasiadas.

Leono miró confundido este panorama. Definitivamente no era el tercer planeta, ni el segundo. Entonces….. ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Él mismo se lo preguntaba mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia esa dirección. Debía de encontrar la forma de saber que era ese lugar y una forma de salir. Tenía que hallar la forma de volver a la Tercera Tierra lo más pronto posible. Aunque estaba confundido por lo que sucedía, tenía que mantenerse firme. Debía volver…y era lo único en lo que debía enfocarse en cumplir. Lentamente fue caminando hacia allá, mientras que cada segundo que pasaba iba aumentando la velocidad, hasta estar corriendo rápidamente. Mientras observaba a la distancia ese lugar.

Debía volver rápido…..o de lo contrario….todo el esfuerzo que había hecho sería en vano.

Esta es mi primera historia de Thundercats, aunque tiene características de las dos series (la de 1985 y la del 2011). Pero, espero que le agrade. Más adelante aparecerán personajes de la serie original y algunos que serán mi invención. Si quieren que agregue algún personaje, no duden en comentarme. Espero que les guste….

Y por favor…..dejen Reviews ^.^….


End file.
